Neuroimmune factors have been shown to play a role in both normal CNS function and in the cognitive dysfunction associated with CNS disorders that have a neuroinflammatory component. Our knowledge about the neuronal substrates that mediate the cognitive problems associated with neuroinflammation is limited. Progress in this area will require a basic understanding of the interactions between neuroimmune factors and the cellular and molecular mechanisms that mediate normal brain function. The proposed studies focus on this issue as it relates to CNS disorders. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Project Narrative Neuroimmune factors have been shown to play a role in both normal CNS function and in the cognitive dysfunction associated with CNS disorders that have a neuroinflammatory component. Our knowledge about the neuronal substrates that mediate the cognitive problems associated with neuroinflammation is limited. Progress in this area will require a basic understanding of the interactions between neuroimmune factors and the cellular and molecular mechanisms that mediate normal brain function. The proposed studies focus on this issue as it relates to CNS disorders.